1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to safety seats, and more particularly to safety seats for automobiles, which can protect seat occupants even when an associated motor vehicle encounters a side-on collision or the like. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with safety seats and safety arrangements of automotive seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to protect seat occupants upon a side-on vehicle collision, various seats have been hitherto proposed and put into practical use, some of which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Second Provisional Publication 61-35017 and Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication 3-26652.
In these disclosed seats, so-called "reinforcing members" are employed which are installed in the seat cushions and/or seatbacks to reinforce them. With these reinforcing members, the mechanical strength of the seats is increased, so that even when the associated motor vehicle is subjected to side-on vehicle collision, the seats are prevented from a severe damage thereby to protecting the seat occupants.
However, due to their inherent construction, such reinforced seats have sometimes failed to exhibit satisfactory performance against a Severe side-on vehicle collision. Furthermore, due to presence of the reinforcing members therein, some of such reinforced seats have failed to provide seat occupants with a comfortable sitting feeling.
Furthermore, hitherto, the safety arrangement of such safety seats in a motor vehicle has been given little thought.